Unmasked
by nymph-eyne
Summary: Connections forged in love and hate may never be broken. Love once pledged may not be withdrawn. And passion once ignited so deeply may never be put out. Sarah decends to the underground unaware of how deeply her belonging there lies. J & S.
1. The Dream

She awoke, uncomfortably sprawled on rough stone steps. Looking around, she choked back a sob. Winding staircases wove through the dark hall every way possible. Upways, downways, sideways, right ways, wrong ways, left ways, diagonal ways, to-the-side ways, up-side-down ways… and even more ways possible. Right out of the M. C. Escher painting she had on her bedroom wall for years up until a few months ago. Until she was lost in the actual room.

Her breathing became panicked as she stood, feeling the chill dusty air of the hall sink into her nightclothes. Still dazed with sleep, she stumbled through one of the stone doorways that lead only to the same hall, flipping the world a little. When before she was right ways, she now was diagonal ways. Always rearranging her perspective, the Underground was. Never the same, always changing.

_How you turn my world, you precious thing…_

_You starve and near exhaust me!…_

Running faster, down these stair and up those, she ran from the dulcet voice rippling through her mind that had haunted her heart for months since her first trip into the Underground. Since her first and last, in actual form. But the underground never ceased to call her dreaming mind into it's maze of nightmares and dreams come true.

_Everything I've done, I've done for you…_

_I move the stars for no one!_

No, her heart returned each night to where it had been stolen, broken, and returned in shreds. Each shattered piece carrying the taint of he who held the power to steal it in the first place. The taint that each day, as her heart healed in the lulling world that raised her, broke it again in the secrecy of the night, as it returned to the new world where she felt she belonged. Exhausted, she leaned against a doorway, squeezing her eyes against the voice in her head, hot tears burning their way down her pale cheek.

_You've run so long…_

_You've run so far!…_

She felt a gloved hand brush the tear from it's path to her lips. Weak, she leaned into the warm hand stroking her skin. She felt lips hovering near her ear as another hand brushed her hair from her neck. A hot breath rushed over her skin, raising the hairs on her neck in a mix of fear and anticipation.

_Your eyes can be so cruel…_

She jerked away as the voice in her head sang into her ear and turned to face the object of her hate and love. His pristine face was unnaturally open, and she saw his flawless features twisted in pain, love, and, again: rejection. Anger graced his face, contorting it again to it's usual mask of evil. Her tears coursed down her face, knowing what was to come.

_Just as I can be so cruel…_

Stepping backwards, away from his lying features, she stepped one too far, and over the edge. Flipping her world again, upside-down. She flew up the stairs she had just run down on the flipside, trying to run from the memory of the man her dream's ran to. Love and hate, building in her, flying through her heart in the multiplying confusion of the Maze Staircase. Run from something, and your wrong ways path will lead you straight to it.

_Though I do believe in you…_

She at the top of the stair, she found a dead-end high in the center of the hall. Overlooking everywhichways. She heard the soft footfalls of unparalleled grace crossing the platform behind her. Gentle hands enfolded her waist in comforting love. A pleading, desperate, fearful love. Borderline worship and envy. Adoration and jealousy. Warm, enticing lips grazed her jaw line where it meets her neck, trailing up to her ear.

_Yes, I do…_

She turned to face him, his arms tightening their hold, refusing to let go, sadness like no other screaming in his mismatched eyes for her not to leave him again. Pleading.

_Live without the sunlight…_

Gently, but firmly, she took one step back, his hands just holding her waist. His hands fisted in her nightgown as it turned to a white ball gown, shining a pure beauty reflecting at her in his eyes. Tears of pain and love marring her features, falling to the ground and shattering into thousands of crystals. Heartache.

_Love without your heartbeat…_

Another step and his hands, refusing to leave her, slide to her arms, grasping her mid-arm, as if his life depended on it. Baring his heart and love for the world, all for her. Her tears glistening in his eyes. Her pain ravaging his heart. Her hate enveloping his mind. Her love touching every fiber of his soul. Desperation.

_I, I can't live within you…_

She slid back, over the edge, his hands slipping to hers, tightening his hold. The tinkling of his magic crystal rolling to them on the edge tore her eyes from his. Within in, a sparkle of silver and red. Floating over their tight hands' embrace, shattering in a showering of glitter, a ring appeared on her left hand right as his last glace spoke of undying love and she slipped from his hold, plunging back into the hall, darkness overcoming her.


	2. The Ring

She awoke with a start, sitting up quick enough to make her head spin with a head-rush. As her vision cleared, she looked around herself. She was curled up in her covers where she had left herself the night before. Everything where it should have been, just as every other time her soul traveled through her dreams to the Underground. Everything except…

Her heartbeat picked up again as she withdrew her left hand from under the covers, staring at her ring finger. Again, she found herself choking back a sob. A mix of relief and disappointment flooded her eyes as the fingers of her right hand stroked the bare skin where the night's dreams had shown a ring.

She dazedly rose from her girlishly canopied bed, crossing to her door and entering the hall to the bathroom. As she washed up, brushing her teeth and hair, scrubbing her face clean of the night's horrors, she stared herself down in the mirror. Her face had paled in the months since her brief visit to the Underground. Although she rarely spent time in her room other than when she slept, she avoided the brightness of the sun. Daytime lent her the strength to live, but it's innocent beauty, it's pure happiness hurt her. Just as the Sun's sister, the Moon's comfort was short-lived in it's power given to dreams. The dreams that plagued her. No, she was safer during the day, away from Night's deception and dreams.

Again she stared herself down in the mirror. Her eyes followed the lines of the black eyelashes that framed her ever-changing blue eyes. Across the arched black eyebrows and down the rounded nose to the curve of her pink Cupid's-bow lips. A faint blush that darkens her skin at the mere thought of _him_ crept over her freckled, heart-shaped face.

Abandoning the bathroom for her much-avoided bedroom, she slipped out of her nightgown and into jeans and a black tank top. _Nothing remotely Underground-esque_, she reminded herself. No, that is all packed away in the attic to sit and become mere memories. Never again.

Her savior, Sunshine, filtered through her window drapes behind her bed, lighting up her room against any unwanted nightmares. A single beam from between the curtains danced through and fell across her pillow. She scowled, _Maybe that is what woke me up. The bleedin' sunshine. Why must everything in my life __consist of a love-hate relationship?_ She sighed and gave up on her thoughts in favor of getting her bed made. Smoothing down her newly-bought covers, she was grateful they were a simple emerald green to replace the dreamy covers of her girlish fantasies. No more unicorns and flowers on her bedcovers. No more Cats andEscher on her walls. All her stuffed animals were either in a comfortable retirement inthe storage bin with her clothes in the attic, or were passed on to guard her brother, Toby, until he no longer needed them.

As she fluffed her pillows, something flew off the one she had slept on and fell to the carpet with a dull _thunk_. Her heart racing, she prayed it was just a hairclip she had forgotten to remove the night before. _But I wore my hair down yesterday!_ Trembling, she knelt on the floor and reached around under the bed for the unknown object. Her fingers brushed over a small, cool circle and drew it out from under the bed. Taking a deep breath, she looked under her hand and saw a ring. No, not 'a' ring. _The_ ring. Smooth interwoven bands of silver embracing a stone of no distinguishable color. Each moment allowed a different color to swirl into view. Gasping, she drew back from the ring, not wanting to touch it again.

She got a bandana from her vanity and picked up the ring with it. Standing up, a piece of parchment fluttering on top of her neatly made bed caught her eye. She jumped and almost dropped the ring again. Setting it next to the paper, she smoothed it out to see a familiar looping script covering it. With a shaking hand, she picked up the note and read.

My dearest Sarah,

Please accept this ring. It is a gift to you that I give freely in hopes that you will forgive me. It holds all the magic of the Underground. Wear it always. If not for me, for you. I know it isn't much, but with it, I will know you will always be safe. I apologize that you had to meet me as we did, Sarah. I hope to protect you from any future interferences the Underground might cause in your life Above. If you shall ever need me, say the word and I shall be at your side. With this ring, you hold the powers of the Labyrinth. Act wisely.

King Jareth of the Goblins

Lord Protector of the Labyrinth

Crown Prince of Anfalas

She took a deep, shuddering breath and collapsed onto her bed, dazed in disbelief. _He wishes to protect me? Against what? Rabid squirrels?_ With a bitter laugh, she dropped the note onto her vanity with the ring and sat back onto the bed, staring at them. Unadulterated loathing and contempt rushed through her veins with self-righteous fire._ If I shall need him? Yeah, 'cause I'm going to need him in my life ever again! Comes in, thinking he knows me and my heart, claiming to love me…_ Her eyes blurred, a burning sadness a stronger lighter-fluid igniting her anger higher. She got up and paced in front of her vanity mirror. And the ring and note._ All he is is a selfish, conceited, ignorant bastard. Heartless. Cold. Who takes a child from his home just because his stupid sister was PMSing? Yeah, I wished it, but I was thoughtless. I was selfish._ Her throat choked up, unbidden tears returning to her eyes again. _Wait, I'm getting confused… He is the selfish, thoughtless one. Right? Well, not thoughtless, no. He always thinks. Hah, Jareth knows exactly what he's doing, every second of every day. Self-centered, yes. Thoughtless, no. But does that mean he actually meant what he said in the note? My dream… No, I dream of the Underground every night!… But never like that… Is Jareth feeling? Is he really in love with me? He can't… But last night?… _Her forgotten tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks as she sat on her bed in defeat. She suddenly realized she had been holding the ring. Looking down at it, it was suddenly a glowing blood red. _Like last night… Red for love… Or red for blood?_ Out of hope for the former, and a little for fear of what he wanted to protect her from, she slipped it back on her finger. Sobbing, she covered her tear-stained face with her hands.

"God dammit, Jareth… Why me? Out of all the girls Above… Why did you decide to love me? Why would you? I'm just a stupid girl…" Overcome by her tears, she silently cried into her hands for a moment before being startled out of her private pain.

"I assure you, I haven't the slightest clue why he would choose you." With a jump, Sarah fell off her bed. She found herself staring at the hem of a deep purple gown. Looking up, she found herself staring up at an woman full of grace and flawless, dignified beauty. "I appreciate the courtesy, young lady, but try it with grace next time. And he did, so now we must deal with the consequences. Now up you go. I must get you into something decent before I let anyone from court get a look at you!"

"Wh-wh-who a-are you-ou?" Scared out of her tears, Sarah stuttered as she slowly stood, attempting at the grace this woman demanded. The woman's critical gaze as she stared her up and down unnerved her more than her sudden presence. Amusement twitched in the corner of her lips as the woman circled Sarah.

"Whom am I? I am the Lady of the Lake. The Princess of Grannen Hills. The Queen of Anfalas, and Mother of the Land. Has Jareth not shown you my portrait?"


	3. The Lady

Author's Note: Sorry this took as long as it did. I've got a job that's taking up more and mroe of my time. But here's the new one. Kinda short, but I promise I'll write another one tomorrow! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, and those who left helpful comments. Sorry if I make a typo or mistake, correct me _please!_ I'll do a more detailed thanks tomorrow, but I need_ sleep!_ Thanks for the reveiws!

"Why would have shown me your picture? And _when_? Are you Jareth's _mother?_ Why are you here? What the hell is Anflas. And where is Granden Hills? Lady of the Lake? You mean _Avalon?_ Why would Avalon be in the Labyrinth? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sarah had just snapped. Dreaming of Jareth every night since she met him had been intense enough… But then finding the ring and note… And now his _mother_ appears for no reason, immediately critiquing her, as if someone is supposed to be perfect and flawless like her right in the morning. As is Sarah ever WOULD be as flawless as her at any time, for that matter. It's just not fair! She looked over at the woman from where she had been pacing to see a look of amusement and pity on her face. She looked torn between the need to laugh and the need to calm Sarah. A warm smile spread over her features, and Sarah plopped down on the bed, too tired to fight anymore.

"My dear, I assure you that Avalon is in no way _inside_ the Labyrinth. The idea is simply preposterous." Sarah let out a breath of relief and regret to know that she was not from Avalon. "No, no, no, Avalon is it's own country, completely separate from the region Jareth rules and the country of Anfalas all together!" Sarah went rigid.

"You mean…. Avalon is _real?_ You- ? Are the Lady of… Avalon?" Her eyes went wide as she stopped breathing altogether and her mouth hung open.

"Yes, my child, I'm the Lady of Avalon. Please breath, and it is not polite to gawk. Anyone lesser would be quite uneasy." Sarah shut her mouth quickly and sat up properly, suddenly wanting to impress the imperial intruder. She gently sat next to Sarah and looked into her eyes. Reaching out, she brushed Sarah's cheek with her fingertips. "There is such sadness in the eyes of one so young. Yet you could never imagine the pain in his, could you?.."

"In who's, Lady?" Sarah looked up into her eyes wide with surprise. She looked at Sarah with a pained expression of maternal sorrow.

"He loves you, dear. He may have his…" She smiled indulgently, as if she had smiled like that for centuries. "He may have his strange way of showing it. But he does. More than life itself." Her smile turned to worry as Sarah's features didn't turn emotional at the declaration. From what Jareth had told her, Sarah had quite the passion; a passion the drew Jareth to her, no doubt. But Sarah just sat frozen, her mind shocked at the honesty shinning woefully from this mother's eyes. _This woman couldn't lie to me if she had wanted to! For who would speak such an awful lie of their son?_ "My dear? Are you alright?" She reached out and lightly pressed Sarah's tightly clasped hands with her own.

"But…Love, Lady? The Goblin King cannot love!" Expecting anger, Sarah was more confused when the imperial lady before her leaned back and laughed openly, a deep, rich laugh of pure amusement. Yet Sarah did not feel mocked, as she did when the Goblin King laughed around her. She felt a part of the woman's mirth. _How strange that this is the Goblin King's mother… I wonder if his father is like this as well?_

"My dear girl, how little you know… But come now! We mustn't get so serious, this is only my first visit to you. I would much rather hear more about _you_, Sarah. Would you like to adjourn to a more… spacious environment? I have a lovely private parlor you would like…" Sarah looked confused, then realized she meant in the Underground.

"Lady, I… Thank you for your gracious invitation, but Lady, I don't feel… comfortable with the idea of going Underground again. We could go downstairs if you wish? Or perhaps go to a café?" The lady looked surprised for a moment, then her eye softened in understanding.

"Of course, child, if you would prefer more familiar surroundings, that would be fine." Sarah got up and started walking to her door before turning to the Lady, who looked amused again, still sitting on her bed. "Sarah, do you think we will walk anywhere? Do you remember whom you are with? Come and sit again, dear." She patted the spot Sarah had been sitting in, and took her hand as she sat.

In a blink, she was suddenly sitting in a metal patio chair on a bustling avenue in front of _Café au Amour. _Taking in the sudden smells of freshly baked bread, strong coffee, rich flowers, and the heady scent of the city she was in, Sarah reeled with the shock to her senses and looked at the lady sitting across the matching metal table. Confused, she felt as if she was in an unknown Petite France, sandwiched between a city's Little Italy and Chinatown.

"Lady, _where are we?_ This isn't _my_ town!" Sarah took in her surroundings with more attention to detail, and traced the skyline, searching for a landmark. Biting her lip, as was her worry trait, she found it. The hint. They weren't just in the French _district_ of a city! They were in _France!_ For there, at the end of the avenue, above the quaint cafés and shops, rose the majestic Eiffel Tower. Sarah gasped and turned to the royal across from her, who now had a familiar mischievous grin growing on her face.


	4. The Cafe

Author's Note: Woo! Another chapter! Review, review, review! Now, to repay you FOR those few reviews I've gotten already. I rhyme anymore, and I _will_ have to off myself... Now for my reviewers! I've gone to your accounts and read stories from most of you, I think. I love them! I hope to hear from you again, and **please review if you have a question about the future of the book, it helps remind me of what I still need to ****answer. I'm also looking for someone interested in the idea if hey want to help. Contact me!**

**Reviewers:**

**Lythandae**: You are the lucky winner! Because you were my FIRST review! Thanks alot, because your review had substance and was _encouraging_! Hope to hear from you again! **theshadowcat**: Again, my most embaressed thanks for the Dali/Escher edit there. I was mortified, but thanks for not being the type to bitch me out for it. **Lady of the Labyrinth**: Thanks for reviewing. I've read your stuff, and I love it. **batteredchild**: Thanks for reviewing, hope to see more from you! **Jibiathon**: Thanks for the comment, I like 'interesting'! **Elenora Rose**: Thank you so much! Here's another chapter for you! **Boop**: Wish you had an actual account that I could check out like the other's, but thanks for reviewing anyway! Hope to hear from you again!

-------------------------------------------

"Oh, come now, my dear! It's just _France_. Where else would I go to get a decent cappuccino?" Still with a light twinkle in her eye, she waved a waiter over and ordered for them both, giving him a dazzling smile before turning to Sarah. _Well, maybe there is a little Jareth took from his mother. He has her charm, and her grace. And that grin!_ Sarah couldn't help but grimace at the amount of times she was on the painful end of the Goblin King's amusement. "So tell me, dear. What do you amuse yourself with here Above? What do you spend your time doing each day?" Sarah was silent a moment, trying to think of what exactly she _did_ do with her time.

"Well, I have school every day. Well, not every day. But almost. Five days a week. So that takes up most of my life, really. I have the theater. You know, acting? And that takes any and all free time during production seasons. Those are twice a year, fall and spring. But then when I'm home from that, my stepmother sets me chores around the house, and she and my dad leave on their 'dates', so I have to watch Toby. He's my brother. I live in a small town, and I don't have that many friends. Well, I have _friends_, but just not as many as most. So yea, most of my time is spent at school, the theater, or home slaving away for my evil stepmother…" Sarah took a deep breath and realized their cappuccinos had arrived. The Lady was lightly sipping her drink, listening and watching Sarah intently. She looked at her and started playing with her cup, twirling it on the saucer nervously. The Lady's silence was starting to make Sarah uncomfortable, so she leaned forward to catch her attention. "Um, Lady? Is- is everything ok?"

She straightened up and snapped out of her thoughts. "Of course, my dear. I'm so sorry, my mind just wandered. May I ask you another question?" Sarah nodded and took a sip from her cup. "Why did you react so at the thought of returning to the Underground? Was your time there so awful?" Sarah could not help but feel bad from looking at the concern filling the Lady's eyes.

"No, Lady, I hold no grudges against the Underground. It just… symbolizes many things that hurt for me. And going back there… It just brings up unwanted memories and emotions." Sarah sat up straighter, and the Lady noticed her stiffening up. Her mouth was set with determination as thoughts ran through her head. _She is still hurting,_ the Lady thought. _As little as I wish to see the girl hurt, that is a good thing. Their bond is not broken._ The Lady sighed deeply and looked up into the pain-filled eyes of the young girl across from her.

"I'm so sorry you had to come to our world that way, Sarah. But h-" The Lady bit her lip, the first possibility of the Lady being unsure Sarah had seen. _No, there are some things the girl will just have to learn on her own._ She cleared her face and put on a smile for Sarah. "But you have only seen my son's domain! Surely you would love the Underground if you saw some of it's better lands? I assure you, my dear girl, that you would love it. Keep it in mind, would you, dear?" Sarah could not bring herself to say no to the imploring look in the Lady's eyes and nodded shyly at her.

"I will, Lady. But… may I ask you a question, now?"

"Of course, my dear. Anything."

"Why did you come Above to see me? I- I'm sorry I beat the Labyrinth, but it wasn't just me at stake, it was my baby brother! I had to get him back. I mean, just because I was being an immature little girl, doesn't mean other people should actually takeme _seriously!_ Who the hell ever takes teenagers seriously, anyway? I mean, honestly. We're ignored for a _reason_. Because we're stupid, and irresponsible, and we don't know what we're talking about. And did I really break the whole Labyrinth? I figured it would just be the castle. I mean, I've asked Hoggle, but he doesn't seem to want to answer me. Or maybe he can't? Is the Goblin King _threatening_ him?" The Lady had sat back in complete fascination to watch the girl go from one passion to another and to even another, all in mere moments. _Humans really are openly-emotional creatures, aren't they? No wonder Jareth was captivated by this girl. She has just as much raw passion as he does. Even for a non-Fae! Yes, she will fit right in._ The Lady found herself smiling at an indignant and angry human girl, and quickly changed her features to be less of a clash.

"My dear, I promise you that Jareth is in no way threatening your friend, Hoggle, is it?" Sarah nodded, appreciating the difference between Jareth and his mother's memories. "Are you finished your cappuccino? Yes? Well, then, we are off!" In a flash, the Parisian scene had given way yet again to Sarah's bedroom. Looking at her shocked and still slightly angry look, the Lady chuckled. "Sarah, surely you do not think I left without paying? I left enough Euros there for the café owners to close up shop and live content lives on!" She winked mischievously at Sarah and brushed her gown skirt smooth of nonexistent wrinkles. "What can I say? I'm an over-tipper."

"So you aren't… angry that I beat the Labyrinth?" The Lady looked up at her sharply, confused at the question.

"Angry?… Ofcourse _I'm_ not angry. You did not best my tricks! Although I can tell you right now, Jareth is pretty sore about the whole thing. And your name being all over the Underground surely does not _help_ with Jareth's healing pride…" The Lady noticed Sarah's grimace and she smiled warmly. "I fear I have pushed the limits for one day. I have given you much to think about, non? Or, rather, I have brought many questions to the surface." The Lady backed away from Sarah as she began to fade. "I came Above because you were fading, my child. And I simply could not allow my son's stubborn streak to let that happen. I will come again, if you would allow it. Goodbye for now, Sarah. And stay safe."

The last few words were barely audible as the Lady's form disappeared completely. Sarah fell back onto her bed in a tired heap, exhausted from all the questions and new knowledge. _I was fading? Jareth's stubborn streak? I think the Lady is trying to make my head explode, making me full of all these questions. Of course I'll allow her back, needing to know all this now! Yes, she is decidedly exactly like Jareth. Manipulative._

But rather than remaining in the house all day doing nothing, as she did every other weekend, Sarah got up and out. She needed time to think and relax. She needed a quiet spot to do that. She needed the park. As she walked down the street, another qery popped into her head. _Wait... 'My name all over the Underground'? Am I... famous there?_ A faint smile spread across her face as she walked on, going deeper into the park to find herself a spot with no one else around. No one but herself, the trees, and the animals. Like that owl in the tree above her head...


	5. The Circle

Author's Note: WOO! Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll, am I not? Eh? Eh? Again, thanks to reviewers. Please keep up the good work, and I will keep up my... er... well, it is work. But I leave it up to your reviews to tell me whether it is good or not! Thanks out to Elenor Rose again, with an addition of the Super-Sister-Moron Livy.Keep reviewing! It feeds my fading selfesteem! And that might as well be in the Underworld anyway, with the state it's in...ANYWHO!

------------------------

It was a sunny day, and when she had begun her walk the bright sunshine had been an actual welcome, for the first time in months. She knew she would find no peace on the outskirts of the wood in the park, so she set out to go to a spot deep in the woods where she'd gone since she was a child. There was a clear circle in the dense trees there where she had found solace on several occasions. When her mother had first told her she was leaving them, but that she still loved Sarah. Then often as the custody battle got more ad more intense. When her mother first wrote her about the man she had just met, and then did not write for months until after Sarah had read in the paper that her mother had eloped with the movie-star man. That had been two years before. Sarah had gotten only eight letters since then, and met her step-father briefly once. She refused to watch his movies.

She sped through the trees to find her spot. The deep wood had always unnerved her, but for the one spot. With each step, she became more and more hurried, more tense, more worries that somehow this time she would not find it, and instead get lost. Or even worse, found. _Who does Jareth think is going to come Above to bother a human girl? And his mother, too… It couldn't be his mother he was warning me about, could it? No, she seems sincere, but there much be **someone**._ _All the more reason to get to my sacred haven._

Sarah did not simply believe the spot to be sacred. It had been sanctified by herself and her childhood best friend, Sonja. They had both never been raised religious in their homes, and had always followed nature instead. It was where they played and lived most of the day, and just made sense. When they had found the spot, their own make-shift ritual cleansed the space and deemed it holy in their eyes. Little did the two seven year olds know, for belief is a much stronger, much more real thing than it is credited for. And a child's faith is a precious, powerful thing.

Sonja and Sarah had been virtually inseparable throughout their entire childhoods and early teenage years. They were born only two months apart, making Sonja the oldest. _And she always milked it for all it was worth, too, _Sarah sadly laughed to herself. For two years earlier, right before Sarah's mother eloped, Sonja's parents told them they had to move. Her father's company had offered him a seat on the board of directors for the company, and he had to move to New York City right away. The girls were heartbroken, but due to the intense raise in salary, Sonja joked about visiting Sarah and having her to visit at every chance they got. Sonja was scared about leaving their small town and entering the big city, but it was an excited fear. Sarah laughed again, tears pricking in her eyes. _Sonja always was the fearless one…_ Sarah had followed Sonja to the train station to say goodbye.

----------------------------

_They were both sobbing on the other's shoulder on the platform._

"_I can't seem to say it, Sun!"_

"_Then don't. It's not a goodbye anyway. We already have plans to steal you away next weekend, anyway! _

_We have to explore the city, remember?" Sarah nodded into her best friend's shoulder._

"_I remember."_

"_I'll call you every night. Two days from now we both start school, and boy, will I have a lot to tell you! I've heard this school my parent's are punishing me with have at least one perk." Sonja pulled back and brushed Sarah's tears away, grinning through her own. "I've heard it's got some wicked boys. When you come visit, we'll snag a few and frolic around town. Want me to find you a gentleman, Luna?" Sarah smiled at her nickname and sniffled, choking down the tears that were fighting to surface again._

"_Sun, just… Be safe, ok? It's a dangerous city." Sonja smirked there, and Sarah got angry. "I'm not **kidding**, dammit! People get shot there every day! Girls get…" Sarah had shuddered then, as had Sonja. They had moved on. If only Sarah had pushed the topic more than she did. As they parted, Sarah had grabbed her hand one more time. "Just, don't forget, ok? Stay safe. I'll die if you get hurt."_

"_How could I forget? My other half is sitting in this boring town worrying about my safety, while I'll be in the big city proving to her that the world isn't as bad as her pessimistic half thinks." Sarah had smiled then, which made Sonja grin. "I'll catch ya on the flipside, soul sista'!" With a wink and a blow of the train's horn, Sonja had bounded gracefully on and waved at Sarah until the train had pulled too far down the tracks for Sarah to see her anymore._

------------------

But there was no helping that. There on the platform had been the last time Sarah had seen her soul-twin. Their first day of school, Sonja _had_ met some 'wicked boys', as she told Sarah on the phone later that night. One had asked her to a party that weekend, and Sonja had excitedly said yes. _"Sarah, he's gorgeous. Darker skin and hair, but these eyes… Oh, Sarah, Avi has these hazel eyes that I swear sometimes are gold! I know they can't be, but I still think so sometimes!"_ Sarah had jokingly asked if he had any brothers or friends. Sonja said he had a million friends, and that she was keeping her eye out for the perfect one, but no. No brothers. He was a foreign exchange student for the year from Greece. But he was a senior and wanted to live in New York. _"So I won't loose him at the end of the year!"_

Each day, Sonja had gotten more and more excited and mushy about the 'Avi' boy. She told Sarah later that week that they had hung out every day after school since they had met, and there was just something mysterious about him. "_It's like magic, Luna, when he touches me. Just holding my hand makes me swoon."_ The next day Sonja had told her she was in love with him. The day after that, she excitedly told her he had shyly told her the same thing.

The day after that, Sonja disappeared. No one had seen her, no one knew where she had gone, and there were no signs. Her parents said their daughter and her new boyfriend had come home from school and went to her room to study, like they had every other day. When they went to get her for dinner and offer to have him for dinner as well, they weren't there. They had no contact after that. Avi of course was the suspect, but the case had been closed after a year of no leads. They had tried tracking down his family in Greece, but could not find them. Sarah had been convinced Avi had kidnapped her.

Then she had gotten the letter. A month after her dissappearance, Sarah had come home from school, and found a letter sitting in the center of her bed. Folded three ways, with a wax seal closing the letter, she had found a letter from Sonja.

_My most beloved Luna,_

_I am so sorry for having left without you, and even more sorry for having left without saying goodbye. I love you, remember that. You are my other half, and my soul misses you, twin. I am incomplete without you. I cannot tell you where I am, because I fear you wouldn't believe me. I am safe, though. Please believe that. Someday soon, I am going to come see you. Avi promised. It's just, right now, it isn't safe to cross over to you. He says it's too risky. Please forgive me, Luna-love. I miss you terribly, and I know it will get worse with each day. Just remember that each day I don't come to you, eventually your Sun will rise Above to you! Tell my parents I love them and that I'm sorry. I want to see them so bad, and I miss them. Give my best to the Toby-monster and everyone else._

_I love you, Luna, so much Avi fears I will fade without you. That is why he arranged for me to write you a letter right away, no matter the danger. I pray to our gods haha that this reaches you safely and immediately so you don't start thinking the worst._

_Don't forget me or my love for you!_

_Your soul-twin,_

_Your Sun_

_p.s. When I see you, I'll explain everything. Especially why the thought of our gods is funny! ;) And Avi just told me time will move quicker for you, so I'm sorry I didn't write a letter before I left instead. It was kind of a rushed thing. I love you._

She had given it to the police to investigate, but it turned up nothing. It was odd enough for her to get the letter, but it being on parchment with a blue wax seal of three wavy lines still did not give any leads. They gave it back sadly, and the case was closed again. It was now in the top drawer of her vanity. Nothing more was heard of since then. She went through her mother's marriage alone. And a few months ago, the Labyrinth. And now that isn't over, with Jareth's mother appearing. Sarah stumbled through the underbrush with her blurred vision.

_The spot always seemed to have never been in the same spot each time we went to it, _Sarah worried, roughly brushing her tears away, _but it's never taken **this** long before! Where is it? I need safety!_ With a startled jump, she stumbled right through the brush into her circle where it had not been a second ago. _Must not have been paying attention…_ With a weary sigh, she collapsed onto the rich moss carpeting the ground, laying her head next to the flat, round stone that lay in the center of the circle. She lay on her back and closed her eyes to the sun that filtered just into the spot through the trees to relax. The warm light glowed through her lids comfortingly, wrapping her in a protective blanket.

"Sarah, do you really think walking into the center of a dark, unknown wood is 'acting wisely'?" She froze, her blood running like ice in her veins. She kept her eyes shut, willing the hair on the back of her neck to be lying to her. To be lying about the one presence that must be on the outskirts of her circle somewhere behind her for her to have reacted this way. _He isn't there. He isn't there. He isn't there. Open your eyes, and you admit he's there. Keep your eyes shut, Sarah Williams. If you do not acknowledge him, he can't do anything. He can't come into the circle. He **can't!**_ Silence. She willed her blood to warm, but it refused. _He isn't there, calm down. Deep breathes._ Her chest rose and fell deeply in a vain attempt to calm the nerves that still believed him to be there. "Knowing you, you probably flushed my gift down your toilet contraption instead of using the brains I know must be in there _somewhere_, and taking my advice. You always were a stubborn creature, were you not, Sarah?" Her eyes flew open at the jibe as she sat up quickly and turned around, facing the Goblin King directly, as he was, as opposed to being on the outskirts of her circle behind her, sitting right atop her stone.

"Goblin King." Sarah said coldly, inclining her head in greeting. She took in his standard boots, pants, gloves, and poet's shirt, adorned only by the silver and gold amulet that hung on his neck ever time she had encountered the Goblin King. _Wait, no… Not every time. He wasn't wearing it in the peach's dream, was he?_

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Why so distant? Something… on your mind?" She looked up into his eyes, confused at the suddenly amused tone in his voice and suppressed grin pulling at the corners of his lips. Then she realized, _I had been staring at the amulet… He must think I was staring at his chest! Which I kind of was, but not in that way! Well… Not this time…_ She scowled at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, _Your Majesty_. I was merely wondering why you were so confused as to think _I_ was the stubborn one, rather than your ornery hard-headedness." She smirked as his mask slipped for a moment, revealing a mix of outrage and exhilaration. His face slipped back into his cool demeanor quickly and he gave her a glare.

"You are the most impertinent child I know, Sarah." She glowered at the word 'child', and it amused him. _She hates being treated as a child, I see._ He grinned, which infuriated her more. She quickly stood, arms tight against her sides as she stood straight and centered. Glaring down at him from her vantage of a few inches, she exploded.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me, Goblin King! This is my kingdom, and _I_ set the rules here. Now, get out!" She had been pushed past her limitations today, and she pointed his way out of her circle, into the dark of the wood. "I mean it, Jareth, get **out!**" She had shocked him yet again, and he mutely followed her command, fading away rather than walking in the direction of her pointed finger. Exhausted, she collapsed for the millionth time that day and curled up to soak in the last rays of the cooling sunshine and fell into much-needed sleep.


	6. The Proposal

**Author's Note:** HI EVERYONE! So sorry to have taken so long. Doesnt anyone know work isa bitch? Lemme hear everyone say it! Ok, or not. It's alright... So anyway. I'm back. No worries. Patience is a virtue, right? That's what my muse always tells me when _she_ is being a bitch... So my beloved reviewers:

**Elenora Rose:** Yup, I'm still feelin the love from you. You are most-definitly one of my favorites. Yup! Here's another. And maybe I'll pull a double today, too? Avi? Perchance he will make a cameo for you? 0:)**DemonicSymphony**: Actually, that ring is mine, and it happens to be on my left ring finger_ at this very moment!_ HA! you stole the fake one I planted just in case I had some sneaky-types adoring my writing too... tears up You do adore it, right? **Nimiriel:** And it's always a joy to read such WONDERFUL reviews, too! That made my day, I'm tellin ya. **Heist:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry! kisses-it-all-better No pain! And thanks. :)

----------------------------------------------

The Goblin King faded from her circle just to reappear mere yards away, out of her sight to give her the believed comfort of being alone. He was worried about her. He had sent her the ring in the event that that devil Prince caught wind of her and came looking for her as well. "If that conniving monster dares to lay one finger on her, so help me, I will not be held accountable for what happens to him…" Jareth heard a snap of a twig behind him as he leaned against a tree, watching Sarah sleep through the brush and trees separating them. "You hear that, Braeden? I am not jesting, so don't you dare even laugh." He turned to see his brother silently striding towards him through the trees. Himself in miniature, Braeden was still a youth, but keen enough to know better, and his face was genuinely serious.

"I wouldn't dare to laugh at a matter like this, brother. I hear that in all seriousness, honest." Braeden's innocence shone as brightly as his eagerness to please his brother. "But I was sent to fetch you. Mother wishes to see you in her garden." Braeden's face clouded with worry. "You don't think she'll come to harm here Above, do you? She'll be safe, no one at Court knows _where_ she is. Especially him…" Braeden's face darkened further at the thought and looked at the woman in the clearing. He brightened. "Shall I watch over her for you, brother? While you are busy with Mother?"

"Thank you, Braeden. But I think I'll call Kieran in for help." Jareth glanced at his younger brother and saw the dejected look in his eyes. "I'm going to need your help much more with Mother. You know she wants something, and I'm going to need your strength so I don't give in too easy to her." He winked and threw his brother over his shoulder and faded into the Underground.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When Jareth reappeared, one struggling little brother still in captivity, the momentum knocked them to the ground, each wrestling for the upper hand. The fight did not last long once they noticed the lingering scent of moonbeams that was their mother, and the telltale gown of midnight blue that belonged solely to the priestesses of the Lake. They each quickly noted the subtle difference and stood, bowing deeply as is due to the Lady of the Lake.

"My Lady, you requested my attendance?" Jareth rose at his mother's beckoning to receive her kisses. As is custom, she kissed him on each cheek, and once on his forehead, as a blessing from each stage of the Goddess. All formalities aside, he grew impatient. "Mother, before we speak, there is one thing I must attend to first, if I may? I just need to speak with my Chief of the Guard, if I may?" He politely gestured to a door leading to the terrace outside his mother's private parlor, and withdrew at her permission. Once outside, he called to his subject and waited the seconds until an unkempt Fae arrived, shirttail half un-tucked and vest and poet's shirt unbuttoned. Jareth took it in with an amused glance, still pacing in front of the terrace railing. "Kieran, I would like to request you to go Aboveground to look after a human for me, just for a few hours, until I return there." Kieran quirked his eyebrow, but did not audibly question his King.

"Ofcourse, Your Majesty. And whom is it I will be looking after?" Jareth faltered, knowing the response he would get. Kieran stepped forward, dropping any pretense of formalities as a scolding tone crept into his voice. "Jareth?" Jareth cringed and took a deep breath. Leaning against the railing, he turned to Kieran.

"Sarah." Kieran paled, clenching and unclenching his shaking fists, he took up Jareth's ceased pacing. Skillfully controlling his temper, with a practiced concentration only one who dealt with aggrivation on a daily basis would have the ability to do so, he stopped abruptly and turned to his King, the cold formal space again between them as he nodded curtly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He twirled and strode to the door quickly, but stopped just at the exit. Without turning around, he spoke so Jareth would hear. "Jareth, I expect explanations as to why I am being sent _Aboveground_, of all places, to watch _that girl_, of all people." Cringing again at the thought of the conversation to come with his best friend, Jareth shook off the uncomfortable experience and entered into his mother's presence once again. He noticed his brother's absence, but ignored it and sat in the armchair next to his mother.

"So what is it you wished to speak to me about, Mother? I dearly hope it is not another betrothal idea, because I am not in the mood." He reached to the table between them and picked up the waiting glass of mulled wine, downing it in one gulp and staring at his mother insolently. She smiled gently, seeing not the full-grown Fae, but the child he still could be at times.

"A proposal, yes, my dear. But not of the type I know you are expecting. I wished to speak to you about your mortal girl. Your Sarah. I've visited with her, and I have taken quite a liking to her. I would like to bring her to the Underground. What do you think?"

------------------------------------------------------

Sarah awoke to a world transformed. Without moving an inch, she knew that she no longer lay in her moss bed, and a slight adjustment confirmed that as she slid her hand over a lush mattress of down and satin. Stiffening with fear, she realized she also was no longer in her tank and jeans, but a silk gown. _What the fuck is going on? WHO THE FUCK UNDRESSED ME?_ She shifted around some more to make sure nothing had… happened during her sleep, and had a moment of relief before fear flooded her senses again. She cautiously opened her eyes to take in her surroundings.

The first thing she noticed was that it was dark. A slight glow illuminated the room from an unknown source, but she let her eyes adjust to take in her surroundings. She lay in a red-velvet canopied bed of dark mahogany in an expansive room of granite. A large vanity and dresser of matching design were placed on opposite walls with a rich rug in the center of the room, beneath several plush armchairs and couches and a low table. There were two doors, one on the opposite wall from the bed, and one to the left of the bed. She sat up and noticed a draft as a gauzy white curtained blew against her bare back. Turning, she kneeled on the bed and gasped as she looked out the wide window above her bed.

Wide, open sky melted into an expanse of tumultuous ocean and craggy cliffs that created a wild, free-falling effect for Sarah. She clutched the bedposts in the attempt to feel grounded, but did not tear her eyes from the star-bathed scenery. Taking a deep breath of the salty breeze, she picked up something other than ocean mist. It tasted like…. _No, couldn't be that… But I don't live anywhere near coasts like this…_ She started shaking and curled up under the covers again, shutting her eyes to the reality of her situation along with the magic of it. _No, I will wake up and be in my circle. I won't be gone. This is just a dream. Jareth is just plaguing me with a different dream this time. Jareth… Why do you hurt me so?_ With a hurt sigh, and curled tighter, unaware of the chaos soon to erupt in both her worlds.

-----------------------------------------------------

Aboveground an unconscious Fae was found in a circle of moss in a moonlit wood by a giggling couple expecting to be alone in the dark. A father was beginning to notice the late absence of his daughter as his wife continued to convince him she was just being a selfish brat, and 'why couldn't he see that?' Underground, a son was ranting and being convinced of the merits of Underground education and upbringing by his good-hearted mother. His little brother waited quietly outside the room, attempting to nonchalantly eavesdrop unsuccessfully. Back in the Castle Beyond, a distraught wife was pacing her bedroom, waiting for the return of her ever-mischievous husband. Anyone who had the care to listen would feel the sudden awakening of magic deep in the core of the Labyrinth. The pulsing that awoke with each second seemed to call out a name with a longing heartbeat.

------------------------------------------------------------

Braeden pushed his ear up to the door, giving up any pretense. He heard his brother's voice shouting again, and his mother's soft one pleading. He grinned, _Yes, yes, Mother is getting what she wants. But what **is** it?_ He could only manage one word from both their voices. A name he recognized for some reason… and yet could not quite place. He knew the name was connected with his brother, but could not find the seam between them. Where?

He felt a pulse of his brother's ancient magic twined with that of the land he protected wave out of the room. _There she is! That name! The Labyrinth is calling her? How does It know…?_ Braeden noticed the change in the room. Silence. _What happened now?_

"_Sarah!"_


End file.
